chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X
Jonathan Davgon "Bull Moose" Bismarck X (January 23, 1890-December 25, 1985) (better known as Bull Moose Bismarck, or New Deal Bismarck) was a Chawosaurian Progressive who served as the fifth Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria between January 1, 1930, to December 31, 1939. He is remembered as the Franklin D. Roosevelt of Chawosauria and he openly supported the New Deal. Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X had been a member of the Democratic Party since the Wilson era, he was previously a Republican, until the 1912 U.S. Presidential Election, where Bismarck supported former President Theodore Roosevelt's non-consecutive third term candidacy for President on the Progressive "Bull Moose" Party ticket, a party of Progressive Republicans who were angry with a Republican president at that time period governing in a Conservative direction. During the Presidency of Franklin D. Roosevelt, Bismarck still supported the Democratic Party but did so indirectly by supporting the Farmer-Labor Party (until 1936) the Minnesota Farmer-Labor Party, and by the 1944 elections, he became a full member of the Democratic Party. Bismarck was a native of Two Harbors, Minnesota. He was the son of a Scandinavian Immigrant family who emigrated primarily from Sweden in the 1870s, he entered Chawosaurian politics in 1909 and got elected to the Chawopolis Palace. In 1917, he married his 8th cousin, Jacquelyn Bismarck, from the United Kingdom, and had eight children with her. As Prime Minister of Chawosauria, while the Great Depression was affecting Chawosauria, he pressured Emperor Santiago and his Liberal government established in the 1925 legislative elections to push for social democratic and nordic model policies, and strongly supported FDR for president in the 1932 presidential election in America. Once FDR was successfully elected and brought into that office, FDR in his first 100 days as President, laid out the biggest economic recovery and systemic reform package in U.S. History, known as the New Deal. Inspired by the New Deal, Bismarck copied the new deal policies by pressuring the liberals to introduce policies and pieces of legislation the same policies, Bismarck was good at racking up enough votes in the Palace needed to pass legislation (301 votes needed at that time period to pass a bill). Bismarck was never able to pass a budgetary bill because 400 votes were needed, disabling him from passing Universal Healthcare, and other projects. Bismarck was successful at passing legislation on relief and reform for Chawosaurians suffering from the depression. Bismarck declined to accept a second term and retired. He left office with an 81% approval rating. Bismarck also left office with World War II just starting. Bismarck's recognition was outshined but his Romanian 17th cousin twice removed and successor, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, because of the fact that Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII serving four terms. Jonathan Dragan Bismarck is more recognizable than Jonathan Davgon Bismarck. The Bismarck family reigned the Premiership between 1930 to 1979 (49 years). James Gesaffelstein, a Bismarck biographer, criticized the Bismarck family for ignoring the fact that it was Jonathan Davgon Bismarck who was the first Bismarck to proclaim the Premiership. Bismarck often receives positive ratings from Chawosaurians. Early Life Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X was born on January 23, 1890, in Two Harbors, Minnesota, to Jonathan Dávgon Bismarck IX and Amanda Ellie MacDonald. Bismarck's mother was neglective that she barely acknowledges him, and his father was tough that he over-exercised him, but as Bismarck got older, he received more attention from his mother and less attention from his father. At the age of 16, Bismarck was given by his mother her father's Grand Marais home in 1906. Bismarck's family wave of immigrants took place in the 1870s, when the family led by Bismarck's great-grandfather, Jonathan Dávgon Bismarck VII, to move away from Sweden's religious repression performed by the Church of Sweden, the Social Conservatism and the Classism of the Swedish Monarchy that was going on in Sweden. Like most or many Swedish Immigrants, the Bismarcks settled in the American Midwest. Bismarck was raised an Independent Lutheran, raised to learn Lutheranism independently and not become influenced by a denomination or movement. Bismarck supported and praised his Scandinavian American background, but his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather were Nordic Supremacists, supportive of the idea of a Nordic Race. Bismarck had complications on race himself, Bismarck might have supported race equality but was afraid to speak openly of it because of racial views of the American society of his time growing up. Even in the North, there were still lots of racism in the region as well as there was much racism in the South. He became interested in politics at a very early age. He became attracted to Theodore Roosevelt in the 1904 U.S. Presidential Election, and strongly supported his presidency. Bismarck became a Republican in 1904, and in High School, he advocated for Progressivism. His father strongly recommended him to vote in the 1912 Minnesota gubernatorial race, while his father did favored the Democrat Peter M. Ringdahl, Bismarck favored the Republican governor Adolph Olson Eberhart for reelection. Throughout High School, he promoted the theology of Martin Luther and helped his father in his industrial job. In 1908, he graduated from High School and attended the University of Minnesota between 1910 to 1916. In 1917, he married his eighth cousin from Wales (in the United Kingdom), Jacquelyn Victoria Bismarck, and had eight children together between 1920 to 1932. The children were Jonathan XI (b. 1920), Jacquelyn II (b. 1921), Sabyrna (b. 1923), Gustavus (b. 1924), Evander (b. 1926), Jakobina (b. 1928), Jeanette (b. 1930), and Franklin (b. 1932), Jonathan and Jacquelyn's children are also their 8th cousins once removed. Member of the Chawopolis Palace First Election in 1909 Bismarck entered Chawosaurian Politics in the 1909 legislative elections, he ran for office in Chawosauria's at large Minnesota district for the House of Commons and won by a substantial landslide. Relationship with Emperor Santiago Bismarck clashed with Emperor Santiago over policy, pushed for labor reform, environmental protection, workers' rights, direct democracy, and better education. Bismarck avoided talking about race relations and the stubborn Santiago clashed with Bismarck. 1912 U.S. Presidential Election Bismarck became one of those Chawosaurian Progressives who were Republicans but supported Theodore Roosevelt over the mainstream party establishment in the 1912 presidential race. Chawosaurian Progressives like Bismarck, Webster, and McClellan defected from their party to vote for Roosevelt. At the 1912 Republican convention, the Republicans rejected Theodore Roosevelt from the nomination in favor of the incumbent Republican President, which angered Bismarck so deeply that he started hating his own party, his hatred for the Republican Party was so bad that he refused to support the party after the 1912 elections. Bismarck vowed not to vote Republican again. Bismarck claimed the nickname "Bull Moose Bismarck" because of his committed support for the Bull Moose Party. The Progressive Party from 1912 got the nickname "Bull Moose" because Theodore Roosevelt famously said, "I feel like a Bull Moose" and proved that when he was shot before giving a speech but did the speech anyway despite a bullet wound. Roosevelt went on to lose substantially in the electoral college and splitting up Republican voters between Progressive Republican voters and Conservative Republican voters, thus giving Woodrow Wilson and the Democrats a good advantage. Relationship with Garfield Lucas Webster Bull Moose Bismarck had a good relationship with Prime Minister Garfield Lucas Webster, and it became even more closer when policy was involved. Although Garfield Webster wanted to talk with Bismarck about racial equality, Bismarck dodged the talks and rejected legislation supporting integration. Bismarck fears that talks on desegregation would alienate the Conservative wing of his new party, the Democrats. Bismarck condemned the Ku-Klux-Klan privately but refused to do so publicly, as the son of an Immigrant, Bismarck is offended by the KKK's anti-immigration sentiment. World War I and the Rise of Communism During World War I, Bismarck opposed the idea of America getting involved. Bismarck supported Wilson regardlessly. Bull Moose Bismarck was invited by Julian Michaels to watch The Birth Of A Nation, and Bismarck told Julian Michaels and prominent White Supremacist Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy that the movie was "educational in a way". The United States entered World War I in retaliation to Germany's secret telegram that the Germans would help Mexico regain the Southwestern United States. Bismarck saw the rise of Communism in Russia and feared it could go beyond in two decades or three. Premiership (1930-1939) Nomination and Confirmation On November 3, 1929, after the Stock Market Crash of 1929, Bismarck was controversially nominated and confirmed unanimously by the Palace on November 3, 1929. He was sworn in by Emperor Santiago traditionally at Adare Manor on January 1, 1930, with former Prime Minister Garfield Lucas Webster at his side. First 12 Months Bismarck began tackling with the Great Depression in Chawosauria by pushing for Progressive legislation by pressuring the liberal government (1926-1945) into passing them. Bismarck first addressed the banking crisis in Chawosauria. Bismarck hired special prosecutors to prosecute Chawosauria's most corrupt bankers. On March 3, 1930, Bismarck asked Walerian I. Boleslaw to introduce legislation to establish social security, which he did, but the bill was budgetary, 400 votes needed to pass a budgetary bill, the bill failed in a 317-283 margin despite a simple majority supporting it. Bismarck got little accomplished but he was able to pass infrastructure and hydroelectricity project bills that got 317,461,545 Chawosaurians at work and added money to Chawosauria's economy. Bismarck's slow economic growth enabled the Conservative opposition led by Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy. On October 1930, Bismarck still got little finished but was able to pass labor rights laws and national wages laws. Feuds with Emperor Santiago Bismarck and Santiago opposed each other bitterly. Santiago opposed Progressivism, but he constantly compromised to Bismarck because of his legislative leverage, and Emperor Santiago's refusal to have empathy for working-class Chawosaurians expresses anger for Bismarck. Bismarck pressured Santiago bitterly by 1931 to 1932, and Bismarck had been tough on Santiago's administration. 1932 U.S. Presidential Election Bismarck saw a hero in Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Bismarck strongly supported FDR and stayed in Minnesota in his home at Two Harbors to volunteer for FDR's campaign. Bismarck made a deal with Santiago and his liberal government that if FDR wins the 1932 elections, they'll have to pass much of Bismarck's budgetary agenda, the liberal government agreed despite fears that Roosevelt will win the 1932 elections because of the economic situation of the United States. Franklin D. Roosevelt ran a hard campaign on rallying people against President Herbert Hoover. Bismarck promoted FDR and the Democratic Party and attended the 1932 Democratic Party national convention, Bismarck stayed at a hotel at Chicago where the convention was taking place. On the night of the vote tally for FDR and John Gardner for President and Vice President, Bismarck was in his hotel room with a couple of mistresses. Bismarck arrived at the convention smelling sweaty that same night. In the general election, Bismarck campaigned for Roosevelt and on election night, FDR crushed Hoover in a landslide margin, 472 for Roosevelt, 59 for Hoover in the electoral college, and 57% of the popular vote for Roosevelt, and for Hoover, 39% of the vote, with 42 states won by Roosevelt, and only 6 states won by the President, Herbert Hoover. Santiago realizing he lost the bet to Bismarck in the 1932 elections, he appeared weak and easy to manipulate for Bismarck. Bismarck arrived back to Chawopolis on November 24, 1932, with a smirk on his face, and actually gave Santiago the finger right in his face and told Santiago "fuck you, faggot", revealing to viewers of this article you're reading how Bismarck felt about Homosexuals. Santiago conceded to Bismarck and said he will allow Bismarck's progressive agenda to move forward. Copying the New Deal Bismarck was inspired by Franklin D. Roosevelt's new deal policies and wanted to establish the same things, Bismarck called for similar banking and labor reforms FDR called for, and Santiago had to establish these policies because FDR won the 1932 election, Santiago was still furious at Bismarck for calling him a "homosexual", although Bismarck used a different term that met the same thing at that time period. Extramarital Affairs, relations with the Websters, and Racism allegations Bismarck had a variety of affairs. Bismarck's refusal to address or even support civil rights legislation was called into question by Civil Rights organizations residing in Chawosauria. Bismarck privately criticized Garfield Webster's pro desegregation crusade and compared desegregation to communism to close aides. Bismarck privately accused Garfield Webster of miscegenation but kept the rumors hidden from the public. Bismarck still expresses love for Garfield Webster and his family, Bismarck allowed Garfield Webster's elderly mother, Elisabeth D'Alesandro, to stay at his vacation home at Grand Marais until the day she died centenarian in 1943. Bismarck was very close to Mrs. D'Alesandro just as much as her son was. Bismarck's appointments were controversially linked with the Ku-Klux-Klan, Bismarck was defended by Mrs. Elisabeth D'Alesandro against charges of racism by civil rights groups in Chawosauria by openly calling them Communists and accused them of "dismantling the culture of America". D'Alesandro saw Bismarck as a son to her and often wished he was her son, when D'Alesandro died, D'Alesandro asked her son to invite Bismarck to her funeral service, which Webster complied. Garfield Webster was grateful for Bismarck for taking his mother in. 1935 Legislative Elections and the Rise of Timothy Max Roosevelt In the 1935 midterm elections, Bismarck's favored party, the British Liberal Party, retained their majority, but lost seats, weakening Bismarck's ability to pass new deal legislation. Emperor Santiago was concerned about the rise of Timothy Max Roosevelt and his Communist Party. Joe Gesaffelstein and Sebastiano D'Alesandro warned Bismarck about Timothy Max Roosevelt's motives, so did Selahattin Abdullah Mustafa Bedrosian. Bismarck had a meeting with Gesaffelstein, D'Alesandro, Bedrosian, MacCarthy, and Boleslaw over the rise of Timothy Max Roosevelt on January 23, 1936, and all four men warned Bismarck about Timothy Max Roosevelt. Bismarck asked Garfield L. Webster for his opinion of Timothy Max Roosevelt, Webster's opinion towards Timothy was negative. On February 4, 2019, it was revealed that Bismarck bribed Walerian Bzovsky to rebel against Stalin. 1936 U.S. Presidential Election Bismarck supported FDR increasingly, all to the 1936 U.S. Presidential Election. Bismarck went to his vacation home at Grand Marais, Minnesota, Bismarck stayed at Grand Marais for the whole election season to support FDR's reelection campaign. Roosevelt won reelection easily to a second term. Policy on Chawosaurian Jews Bismarck was apathetic to those suffering in Nazi concentration camps, saying privately "maybe they deserve to die", although not being specific on who's "they", some say he was talking about the Jews. Bismarck ordered the Chawosaurian Government to launch federal investigations into each person connected to the Chawosaurian Jewish community, Bismarck resisted progressive legislation meant to modestly improve the lives of Chawosaurian Jews, calling these civil rights pieces of legislation "Communist in nature" ''arguing these laws would lead to the legalization of interracial marriage in Chawosauria. '''End-of-term curses' 1938 U.S. Midterm Elections Bismarck suffered an "end-of-term curse" in the 1938 U.S. midterm elections, the New Dealers lost 81 seats to the Republicans and the Southern Democrats in the United States House of Representatives, and 8 seats in the United States Senate to the same Conservative Coalition. The Rise of Nazi Germany and the Invasion of Poland Nazi Germany annexed Austria peacefully in 1938 and invaded Poland in 1939, thus started World War II, the Bismarck administration spent the last days of his premiership worrying about the Nazis. Bismarck supported Roosevelt's war-effort and by the time Bismarck's term was up, he opposed the nomination and confirmation of a distant blood relative from Romania taking over after him. Bismarck attended the swearing in of his successor at Adare Manor on January 1, 1940. Refusal to take a second term Bismarck did not expect World War II to happen, Bismarck was unprepared for this war, and he declined the opportunity of a second term. Bismarck was dissatisfied over the nomination and legislative election of Jonathan D. Bismarck and blamed Santiago's stubbornness of accepting liberal causes. Bismarck spent the last years worrying about the spreading of the war. Departure from Power Bismarck left office on December 31, 1939, to a new Prime Minister. Bismarck attended the swearing in of Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII and fully departed on January 24, 1940. Bismarck returned to Minnesota afterward. Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII and Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X were 17th cousins twice removed. Post-Premiership (1940-1985) After leaving office on January 24, 1940, and returned home to Grand Marais, Minnesota, Bismarck lived a quiet life, he still engaged in American elections, supporting FDR in 1944 for reelection and then supported Henry A. Wallace for President in 1948, and fully became a Democrat in 1944. During the second red scare, Bismarck was accused of being a Communist by his neighbors. During the Civil Rights movement, Bismarck was concerned about the reaction from Southern Democrats and felt pressured into opposing the civil rights movement, although his views on race have changed positively after spending more time with Minnesota's African-American community, and his African caretaker, Malaika, who Bismarck calls "Shukura" which it's an African word for "be comforted", Malaika helped change Bismarck's fears of race by teaching him her African language, and teach him about the country in Africa she was from. It is unknown what country Malaika was from, and it is unknown what happened to her after Bismarck died in 1985. Malaika was met with hostility from the Bismarck family. The family attempted to "expose" Malaika with a false report about the heritage of Malaika and tried to accuse her of being a Muslim, but Bismarck dismissed the report as "racist" and "arrogant", and he swept all the items off his table in rage. Malaika taught Bismarck her religion, and Bismarck taught Malaika how to handle American technology, clearly, the country Malaika was from was under-developed and poor. In 1949, Bismarck's youngest son, Franklin, married a Japanese woman, Sakurako Erina Murokawa, this interracial marriage angered Bismarck of his anti-Japanese sentiment, in the United States, Interracial marriage was a taboo in the United States from the Southern United States to elsewhere in the country, it was even illegal in some states (especially the South). Bismarck disowned Franklin for his marriage with Sakurako but hesitated to have Franklin removed from the family tree. Bismarck was increasingly worried about the signature of the Civil Rights Act of 1964, and the Voting Rights Act of 1965. In the 1968 elections, his fears of a split party were realized, George Wallace ran as a third-party candidate for the American Independent Party won the deep south, thus splitting up the Democratic electorate, giving Richard Nixon a squeaker. In the early 1970s, his health declined, and by 1976, he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease after showing signs of memory loss and confusion recently since 1969. In the 1980 Democratic primaries, Bismarck favored Ted Kennedy over incumbent President Jimmy Carter, and after Kennedy lost, Bismarck was unable to vote in the general election because his Alzheimer's were progressing. In the early 1980s, Bismarck remained at home in Grand Marais with fastly progressing Alzheimer's. Bismarck's eldest son, Jonathan Davgon Bismarck XI, became a Republican, but was too afraid to tell his father because the reaction would be violent, Jonathan XI would get slapped in the face regardless how old he was, Jonathan XI decided to keep his party a secret until his dad passes away in 1985. Bismarck was taken care of by Malaika, who Bismarck's family still tried to get rid of because she's black. When Bismarck's Alzheimer's was less aggressive, Bismarck gave Malaika his Grand Marais home as a reward for taking care of him. When Bismarck's health badly declined, Bismarck was transferred to the Grand Marais residence where Malaika is staying at. The Bismarcks tried to get Bismarck in a retirement home to separate them, but attempts were unsuccessful. Malaika was like a mother to Bismarck, even though Bismarck's mother never showed Bismarck the love Malaika showed him. Death and Funeral On December 25, 1985, in the Grand Marais residence, Bismarck was laying in bed on the verge of dying, with Malaika at his side. Malaika was unable to communicate with Bismarck because of how aggressive his Alzheimer's was, Bismarck "had the mind of an infant" said Malaika. Malaika sings Bismarck a lullaby to put him to sleep and held his hand. After two hours, at 6:32 AM, Christmas morning, Bismarck's breathing labored and by 6:52 AM, Bismarck stopped breathing, and he died completely by 7:03 AM. A moment after Bismarck's life ended, Malaika sang the same lullaby in tears, and left Bismarck in peace. The Bismarck family allowed the Chawosaurian government to hold a state funeral for Jonathan Bismarck. The state funeral was approved by Timothy Max Roosevelt, and organized by Prime Minister Leonid Ivan Bzovsky. Before Bismarck died, he wrote in his state funeral request to exclude black people from attending, at his state funeral, black people were not allowed to attend the national funeral service. After the state funeral, Bismarck had a private funeral just between the corpse and his family. Bismarck was cremated and his ashes were thrown into Lake Superior from his residence in Grand Marais, Timothy Max Roosevelt and Leonid Ivan Bzovsky both attended the ceremony. After Bismarck's funeral, the Bismarck family ordered Chawosaurian troops to break into the Grand Marais home, burn all of Malaika's items, and Bismarck's son, Jonathan IX, ordered Malaika to leave the United States and return back to her home nation and never come back, Jonathan IX did not addressed Malaika respectfully by her name, but addressed her as "n***** lady". After returning to Africa, she went to a Chawosaurian memorial in Africa for Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X and went there regularly to honor him, particularly every year on Bismarck's birthday. It is not known of what happened to Malaika. Legacy Jonathan Davgon "Bull Moose" Bismarck is one of Chawosauria's most moderately remembered Prime Ministers, his recognition drastically plummeted by his Romanian distant blood relative and successor, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, and his recognition was recovered by his death. Bull Moose Bismarck was the first Bismarck of the global Bismarck family to have taken over the Office of the Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria, but that was less remembered until the early 21st Century. Bismarck is loved by Chawosauria's Progressives, Bismarck was the last Progressive in Chawosauria to have held the Prime Minister's seat, Garfield Lucas Webster II remembered Bismarck well because of his handling of his grandmother, Elisabeth D'Alesandro. Bismarck's grandson married into the D'Alesandro family, thus interconnecting the Minnesotan Bismarck family into the Webster family. Bismarck often received positive ratings from Chawosaurians. Like Garfield Webster with the Republican Party, Bismarck would not approve of the modern model of the Democratic Party, Bismarck was fearful and cautious against favorable talks about race, and Bismarck would oppose the Democratic Party's centrist approach to policy. Bismarck would support the Progressive Democrats including Bernie Sanders, Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, and Tulsi Gabbard. Unlike Webster, Bismarck would still vote for Democrats who align with his progressive values but would loosen his allegiance with the party and occasionally vote for other progressive parties as he did in the past in the Woodrow Wilson era to the early days of the New Deal era if he were still living today. It is unknown of how would Bismarck feel about Donald Trump, so viewers of this article would have to make up their own judgment of this. See also * Theodore McClellan - Predecessor * Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII - Successor Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria Category:Chawosauria's Bismarck Dynasty Category:Bismarck Family Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party)